1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for effecting a variable modification in the information used to control the printer unit of a teleprinter having a store. The teleprinter is driven by decoding the received teleprinter characters, the store containing the requisite information for performing the basic functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To control the functions of a teleprinter, information required to set up the printer unit together with a series of additional pieces of control information are required. The additional control information triggers the identification generator, the carriage feed or line feed, for example. This information is available at the receiving end in the form of a stock of characters. Individual pieces of information are passed to the printer unit in accordance with a given relationship between the received teleprinter characters and the content of a character store. This is effected by virtue of the fact that in the receiver of a teleprinter, the teleprinter characters arriving serially through the line are converted to parallel bit form and applied to the input of a decoding circuit. Via the latter, a store containing the basic functions of a printer unit in the form of a stock of characters is addressed and from this the code characters produced in order to set up the printer unit. The pieces of control information are produced likewise. Because of the fixed relationship between a received teleprinter character and the information contained in the character store, namely, the information related to the basic function for control of the printer unit, the range of application for a teleprinter is, in each case, restricted to the fundamental design application. Later modification of the relationship is something which can only be carried out at great expense because it involves major intervention into the overall structure of the teleprinter.